At present, the increasing complexity of industrial products presents numerous problems in terms of their design, realization and utilization. To create such products, the human being uses his imagination in the succession of phases up to the definitive development of these products. Some of these phases are currently assisted by machines, such as machine tools and computer-assisted design software, but this list is not exhaustive.
The intelligence that the human being proves to have for putting the succession of the various phases into proper order is based on his reasoning. Passing from one step in reasoning to the next, however rigorous it may be, is often, not to say always, somewhat subconscious, resulting from an intuitive train of thought inherent in the structure of human thinking. This has its advantage of allowing him to reach his objectives faster by ignoring what is currently considered obvious.
However, short-circuiting the fastidious processes of strict reasoning by overly frequent recourse to intuition leads to mistakes.
These mistakes can be expressed as faults in the functioning of the product made, faults which are all the harder to detect and hence eliminate, the rarer and more widely dispersed they are.